NekroLogiK Design
NekroLogiK is primarily headed by founder II3ossHogg Blackheart (gaming ID), and is home of the in-famous 'DeathCore' & 'Anti-" Combat Systems (as well as other inventions & 'virtual goods' for multi-platform 3D environments). With a primary office/shop in North Texas & Southern Oklahoma, NekroLogiK offers some services and products to the public via Real Life (RL) company's (Sparkyz, All-American Outdoors, Revelation Reels, WFDUSA & more), while making a RL impact & influence (by informing/educating) many people who are/were unaware/unknowing of the existence of Second Life™ (SL), or 3D virtual words/environments in a whole. Online success of the primary venture that started in 2007, spread many directions, as did the products and services offered to the public. With a walk-in retail store in a mall, NekroLogiK differs from most SL 'companies' in the fact that many SL 'company'(s) exist in someone's mind only, or a 'company' only in a game. (where RolePlay (RP) is pretending one actually has a company/business) This is not to say that the company is any less valid if they are the only people who know of it's existence, but NekroLogiK stands to be one of the few (known) RL companies/businesses that are a branch of, or have retail locations that let the consumers known of its existence in a virtual world. Many who are unfamiliar with what a 'virtual world' or 'virtual good' is, are now not only aware of the existence of such, but have become actual clients of NekroLogiK, as well as members of SL/&/or other grids/online games. '' This information was started in 2007,2008,2009, & may be obsolete and/or outdated. It will be cleaned up in the future to reflect current information. This is in no way an attempt to convince someone to do, act, or participate in anything. It should just be used as a resource for reference. '' ' ''NOTE: 'NekroLogiK' IS a registered legal name (legal DBA registered company) and is a small branch/entity of existing companies. This is public information in wiki, yet this listing is in no way a legal announcement, binding, terms, etc... nor guaranteed to be exact in its nature in every aspect or mentioned terms, dates, or quotes. The information is subject to change at any given time without notice & may or may not be edited by official/unknown sources. The actions of others in the mentioned 'virtual world ' do not reflect the actions or beliefs of NekroLogiK.'' ''NOTICE: NekroLogiK is NOT a 'SL' company....meaning, 'NekroLogiK is not endorsed, owned, or in any way represented or representatives of Linden Labs™ or Second Life™ -' Any reference to Second Life™, Openism™, Kitely™, GameBanana™, Source™, Valve™, Steam™, or any grid based game/entity or 3D virtual goods market place will be noted and referred to as 'SL' (for time and space reasons). Any opinion expressed in this wiki page is not representative of the opinion of Linden Labs™, Second Life™, or any company, any SDK original developers/engines, nor any Open-Source entity. They (Linden Labs™ or Second Life™) are separate entities/companies & are not share holders of the works, services, or creations of NekroLogiK, nor the properties of primary companies that house NekroLogiK as listed in the first paragraph of this wiki, nor any other company that may be linked to the owner of this designated name/page of this wiki.'' ' 2009''' '- 2011 (Should be considered 'archive' material at this time)'' Scripting codes since the release of the Commodore C-64 computer system on a BASIC platform was what the primary owner (II3osshogg), had done since he was a child, and being introduced to LSL was quite different, but became very familiar fairly fast with a little trial and error as well as A LOT of determination. Entering SL with the intention to build, invent, or create anything was not planned and was essentially a way to 'unwind' a bit after a tragic event occurred in RL. Being very intrigued with the ability to do essentially 'anything' in SL was then followed with wanting to know 'how' things worked the way they did in SL. Discovering that the residents themselves had created ALL things in the virtual world opened ideas in the mind of II3osshogg & from there....American Mafia Inc. was created. With a depressed economy and internet theft soaring, II3osshogg then stopped all companies he had founded from functioning E-commerce sales, leaving only walk-in stores in small backwoods towns with products that most 'locals' had little interest in. With over 3 Million USD in sales in the first 3 years of business & 95% of them being E-commerce, it meant that there was going to be a big change in lifestyle for the owner, as well as his families. Though there was no doubt that the creation of a small virtual goods store on an online game would make enough to support life, he was still determined to finish his creations built in SL, and his new (first/only) wife Blueberry Melody (in-world name SL), stood by him as he sold his collection of rare vehicles, packed up everything & moved to her hometown in Southern-Central USA and started a new retail operation in a local mall. Times were very hard & he had to leave SL for about 6 months to focus on re-grouping the companies that once 'boomed' with sales, in another direction to get things set up for what he hoped and prayed would be a successful walk-in store for his high-end specialty sporting good products and special exclusive imports. These set his companies apart from the competition that swallowed many small companies like his when the recession was at it's peak. Online sales were the key to success & not many can say they have sold to celebrities or to the Queens Castle in England from this area, but his store sold items that not many other stores sold & his creation of the "Revelation - Fly by Design" exquisite fishing reels, helped keep the faith alive in hard times and kept him pushing toward his goals in invention & retail success. After what seemed as possibly the hardest times in life, times only got tougher. After almost 7 months of no SL creation or log-in, he logged back in to check on how things were going to find out that the primary person he trusted in SL had betrayed him as well. With a booming business, II3osshogg was able to hire many people in SL & pay many other residents generous wages to help him with his ideas that most claimed 'impossible man!", towards TRYING to become possible. But now that business was NOT booming, and things were only looking worse as the new retail location was not producing the sales as projected or hoped for, his SL 'partners' & 'friends' & 'employees' said they were not interested in helping without payment, and that they are 'sorry bout his luck', and claimed that his ideas were 'too much' for SL anyways, and also stated that he was 'wasting time & money on something that is impossible to happen'. Of course, as humans, this hurts to hear this, and it appeared that his 'venture' in SL should probably be written off as a 'loss' at that point, and the reality of his hope and dreams was obviously something that was only a dream as everyone else seem to tell him that his ideas were insane and that 'you just can't make that happen in SL...no matter how much you spent, or how hard you try'. Pain does a few things to humans....for one it hurts, hurt can drive many to do things that others lack the ability/drive to do. Pain was about the only thing ii3osshogg was feeling as he tried so hard to figure out how his helpers made these scripts & how they made this do that, etc....It was not easy, but he was 'forced' to learn the Linden Scripting Language if he was to ever finish his project that he had started...alone...no help...aside from a few people (in SL) who would still answer some of his millions of questions without requiring real USD for advice/assistance. As time passed and the new store become more known to the public in the new location, his business in RL picked up some & though there were days he knows he didn't eat because he just couldn't afford to buy food, he was determined to make AMI (American Mafia Inc.) the best true combat company in SL history, no matter what had happened or how 'impossible' others claimed his ideas to be. However, knowing how to be an: Animator, Advanced Scriptor, Texture Mapper, Sculptor, etc... was not exactly his level of knowledge/experience but the determination did not diminish. To be the best at these skills, required finding the people who you can clearly see who are very good at it, and try to ask questions (until they tell you to get lost), as well as utilize resources online to try to learn how to be the best at each of these skills. So this is what he did. He studied the scripts he had paid for to learn how to script, he studies the items he bought to learn how to align prims and map the textures to a photo-real finish, he contacted the best animator online & asked for help, and he was lucky in the fact that one of the people who did not abandoned him was his sculptor. But as the grid changes, people come & go... And soon Hogg would have to learn how to do it all. When things looked good for AMI to release their products, ii3osshogg was learning to script at such a rate that his work on scripts just a week earlier looked like child's play compared to the ones he was writing at the time....this forced a big loop of learning and implementing this new knowledge into his works. Being that his creations were not that of a simple nature, or that of what would take a day or maybe a week to make, (like most SL creations), this loop was/is near infinite, and when the release of his AMI products was at hand (items made, HUDS relayed properly, scripts done, ads made, etc...) , he packed 80+ different guns & multiple blades into separate boxes & released what was called the "AMI DeathCore". This was to shock SL as so many people said that this couldn't be done, and so many people said he would never be able to make an 8 weapon melee switcher with dual wield guns with 75 types of bullets & shields, remotes, etc... all in 1 single unit. However, SL did not seem to care....or believe that it was even true of what he had made. As Apez was the affiliate vendor selection, they SURE didn't care about all the hard work he had accomplished (or anyone else's for that matter), and the results of all this hard work and time spent, the result was actually REMOVAL OF ALL CREATIONS.... Though the first customer said "I bought your DeathCore combat system & this thing is EPIC!! But you are probably not going to sell to many of them as most people wont believe that it is real, or pay the high price to take a chance on a SL item like this...". II3osshogg thought that this is OK, and will keep the 'underground' approach to things as that was the plan anyways...Then second customer said "Hey I just want to tell you that this creation is amazing. It blows my mind how you did all this, but you are going to have an issue with the scripts in there cause people are starting to not allow a lot of scripts on their land, and some zones will just ban you for even coming in with this number of scripts on you.". Unfortunately, the 3rd customer didn't say anything & was most likely an 'Alt' of someone we know in SL, and the fourth and fifth customers were alts of the first two. As for the sixth customer.....well...they never happened.....((If you have read this far, then you probably thinking that this listing for 'NekroLogiK Design' is not much to with NekroLogiK, but it actually is everything to do with it.....)) With all of that work done, & the potential we felt possible from the first two customers (and our testers comments), we felt good about AMI in many ways, but were concerned about the later parts of the customers comments, as well as the testers who urged us to 'make it not so complex' & 'make it divided up somewhat into a two part or four separate systems'...well, with these concerns, it was a little late to redo what had been re-done 100+ times over, but then Apez made it easy to scrap it all...so that is what we did...Goodbye AMI...Lets start something fresh...something that will really shock SL & lets make it better based on the feedback as well as the feedback of the others who tested it...so AMI bit the dust when Apez did, and NekroLogiK was then formed. ''' '''Necro - (for the most part), means dead, a Greek prefix for death, a prefix of something that is not valid, not alive, those that are dead, no feeling/senses of life inside of it, not even there, gone, lacking what make it considered human/living among us. Logic - (for the most part), means thinking/thoughts/reason, persuasiveness, sound judgments, mind work of reliable investigative science, system applied by studies. And making little to no sense at the time, it now makes all the sense as that is what happens on a daily basis... A mode of thinking that has no life. No logic to it.... All dreams. And we are living in the past anyways, so any thought or idea is just a replay of what has already happened, with the exception of a few variables. '-- Jumping forward 7 years' With the help of many contributors over the last 10+ years, the NekroLogiK primary creation is on the verge of it's official release. With mesh integration allowed on the main grid, the options of creation and modding is near endless. However, unfortunately, the viewer upgrades have pretty much killed the business of multi-tool creations. As well as fun tools that many creators used to make, sell, and enhance the experience with. Many have come and gone (content creators) and the main grid has changed quite a bit since joining 10+ years ago. The aspect of 'combat' has always been a little warped on the main grid, and it was the purpose of NekroLogiK to enhance and create a new standard of combat, multi-tools, and tricks. Coding has not changed near as much as the main grid has warped into a very non-combative environment. It does not take a rocket scientist or physics engineer to see the direction that the main grid has morphed to. However, this is not to say that the original goal of NekroLogiK has died. We still believe the combat scene can be revived. And it is our hopes that our releases (Exodus RP System, DMS Combat, 'Nek*role-play' simulation, & the ACS-50) will re-vamp/revive the combat scene on the main grid. We have pushed the limits on what can be done on the grid as a whole as well as what some could even dream up. With help & generosity from a very kind and powerful 3D community & the popularity of 'Modding', NekroLogiK has developed a MASSIVE line of new items for their official release (early 2020). Many base models were originally created by other creators not a part of the 'SL' community, as well as some within the community. Each model of creation will have proper contributions where credit is due (and/or required by copyright). Most models will have 4 to 10 custom maps (made by ii3osshogg) with each release. This will give the End-User the ability to change the looks of their items whenever they like. All models will be 7 layers deep including the following custom maps: Diffuse/Albedo, Height, Normal/Bump, Smoothness (Roughness), Metallic (or Smoothness-Secular Metal), Ambient Occlusion, Edge, Emmisive/Shine/reflect/glow (combined where possible to match the servers allowance, dependent upon what engine the item will be used in). The melee line-up includes swords, axes, maces, hammers, claws, katanas, and much more. The ranged line-up includes smg, rifles, assault rifles, revolvers, pistols, and many more. Many are original design, and many are modified versions of items others have sold us, generously donated to the project, made open source, or being used under the proper licence where applicable. We thank all who have assisted us in our project over the years. And will give official credit/thanks once the primary creation is released. '-The Current Market (all grids/marketplaces, etc...)' We feel it worth mentioning the frustration we feel to see the recent main marketplace for us, as we see a vast collection of people selling models/items they did not create (or even make a valid mod), claiming exclusive rights to, and even going as far as posting threats to anyone else seen with the item, or knowingly possessing the item, yet all the while, knowing good and well they have not / did not create the model/item advertised. Without going into length about this, It is worth mentioning to all consumers/players & other content creators to be very careful when buying pre-fabs if you lack time or ability to build from scratch, as there are a several people posing as 'creators', but unfortunately, they do not own the item w/ ANY sort of rights, and have not followed the CC licence or whatever licence the item falls under. This has been an issue with the main grid (as well as other marketplaces) since the beginning, and has gone on for years, and is a present problem well outside of the range mentioned in this article. From animations, to swords; clothing to vehicles, there are a lot of 'rips' that look great in the preview, but upon buying the items, one will quickly notice the item is NOT as described in the listing nor photo(s) used to advertise them. Many studio (photo-shop/3D render) photos or just straight copy/paste thumbs/images from 3rd party site type of action going on. Though this is frustrating (as well as illegal), it presents a problem to in more than one aspect to the fake 'creator' (usually running multiple accounts/virtual stores), the real content creators, as well as the consumer/end-user. We will not point any fingers here, but just issue a warning to all..... In saying that, we will also mention again that our items are authentic, credited, purchased, and/or being used under the correct user licence to the best of our understanding/information provided by the sources. If anyone has issue with an item bearing our name, or being used as a part of our arsenal, please contact the primary creator ii3ossHogg via NekroLogiKDesign@Gmail.com & we will resolve the issue immediately, and in a civil matter. Even though our items are very limited in quantity to be sold, we no not wish to infringe upon anyone's digital rights, weather it be an individual artist, or a company. --'Coming Soon!! ' Photos, previews, & specs of several items that will be available for a limited time & very strict limited amount. ____More updated information added when time allows____